Max Saves Alagaesia part 2
by Abby7441
Summary: Read the first one to know what is going on also the summary is in the first one. I would write one but I can't I am to bad at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note this one will be brief considering I just wrote one not that long ago…. Hope you guys enjoy this and please leave a review nice ones bad ones and if you are a guest who wants to review leave some kind of name or something so I can properly thank you. Any questions pm me and ironically I still haven't figured out how to make a poll, good thing I don't need them! Any way Max is going to wake up after Adjhad's funeral and after Nasuada's coronation kind of thing. I always thought that part was weird….. Murtagh was not taken as well because Max was hurt and he didn't leave her alone, until the funeral ; ) Looks like some one else has a crush on her as well, to bad I like Eragon better! LOLCATZ! On with the story and disclaimer!**

** Disclaimer- I do not own either of the books that I am writing about, if I did would I be on fanfiction right now? No I wouldn't I would be publishing books and making lots of money!**

**Max POV while in coma for a few moments!**

Looking around I saw nothing of interest just darkness everywhere. I had no sense of time so I had no idea how long I just sat there listening to people talk but not being able to do anything. And occasionally, I would feel random attacks of pain, luckily it was dulled by the blackness. Eventually I saw a faint light so I got up and ran for it. Now I am not afraid of the dark but after being in it for so long I was just sick of it. I ran for what seemed like miles and I was tired and then I realized how dumb I was and spread out my wings and flew at top speed. It took me forever still to reach it but eventually I did so I landed tucked in my wings and walked closer. Immediately I saw three doors and three keys that were hanging on the wall next to there corresponding door. Looking closer I saw the door on the right looked like it was made out of clouds and on the door was a pair of angel wings with a halo right beneath it. The door to the left had what looked like bat wings and beneath it was a pitchfork. The door in the middle looked plain, but half of it was white and the other half black.

Leaning back I sat on the ground and thought about my choices, obviously I can choose whether to go to heaven, hell, or just return to the living. Maybe I was just so even with my evil side and nice side that I was given the choice. Or maybe it didn't matter and this was a test set up by God wanting to see what I would do. The easy way would be to just go to heaven and not worry about mortal affairs. The next easiest would to go to hell and have eternal punishment waiting for Christ to save us all. But the hardest one in my opinion was to return to life and continue living. But living amazingly would also be the right choice to make, I was sent to Alagaesia for a reason and I knew no matter what I wanted to do I had to go back.

Standing up I walked up to the middle door, I was thinking what the black and white could stand for when it hit me. Black for evil and white for good, they are balanced out no matter what, when there is a villain a hero will show up. To keep the balance doesn't mean they will defeat the evil but they are there to stand against it and give people hope. Smiling I walked over and got the key that was required for the middle one. Right away the other keys vanished and the door on the right went up while the door to the left went down. Slowly I walked back over to the door I had chosen, and I put the key in the lock. Taking a deep breath I turned the key and heard the door unlock, and I pulled the handle down and pushed open the door.

**Max POV when she wakes up from coma**

Opening my eyes I hissed this room was too bright, but I heard someone jump in surprise and hear them rushing around the room closing what I guessed were curtains. When my eyes finally adjusted the whole way I saw that the room I was in was green, not white so I wasn't in the infirmary. When the last event that happened when I was awake came rushing back, me in this room surveying them taking care of Eragon and then being attacked and blacking out. Looking to the left side of the room I saw Angela staring at me, so I tried to speak but it only came out as a croak. She was surprised that I was even able to do that because her jaw almost opened in surprise. Under her breath I thought I heard her speak of something about toads and mushrooms. Looking the other way to the right I was surprised to see no one there. I was a little disappointed that Eragon was more important to everybody than me. Turning my head the right way so I was facing forwards I successfully made a sound, it was a yelp of pain and surprise. The pain and surprise came when Solembum** (AN Too last to see if that's spelled right : ) )** jumped up on top of me and accidently dug his claws in my rib cage. Spanning my mind out to his since I still couldn't talk I said hello to him and then asked him to tell Angela I said hi as well. Then I withdrew and winced when the pain from using my mind like that hit me like crashing into a wall of bricks.

Tears that were triggered by the pain leaked out of my eyes and I started to yell in my mind at myself when I felt an emotion I shouldn't be feeling Confusion, why was I confused about pain. Then I remembered those must be Midnights emotions and me yelling at myself must have alerted her that I was awake. Timidly I called out in my mind to show me where we were linked and slowly I was guided to where we were bonded. I sighed in relief the bond was fine and my attacks didn't ruin it, yet. Calling down the link I called out Midnight's name, and I was surprised when I heard a huge roar outside the window. I smiled when I realized it was her roaring in happiness and surprise.

"_Max are you awake?!"_ Midnight asked in a hopeful tone.

Going back to the link I called down it " Of course not this is a pre-recorded message please answer after the beep." "BEEEEEEEEEP" when I heard her chuckling though I knew she hadn't fell for my sarcasm, darn.

_"I'm going to tell everyone your awake, ok?" _ she asked but really she was just stating the fact, she was just making sure I was with her on the plan.

"That's fine just make sure they also know I still can't use my voice yet." I tell her so if the others rush up and start trying to get me to talk it won't look like I am trying to ignore them. Finally and reluctantly I withdrew from my mind and I let my eyes refocus on the world around me. Turning to Angela I gave her a questioning look and said with my eyes can I get up. She understood what I wanted and nodded before getting up and shooing Solembum to get off and she helped me get up slowly. When I finally got off the bed table thing I heard another roar, one I associated with Saphira roaring in surprise. I smiled at the thought that they at least cared. Stretching I was surprised when I heard two pairs of wings coming from far away, it sounded like they were panicked. Walking over to the window I looked out and I realized there must have been a huge ceremony gong on because people were just dispersing from the grounds. And then I saw them, Midnight was carrying Ayra and Brom. While Saphira carried Murtagh and Eragon. That was what was frantic, they were carrying more weight then they were accustomed to. Then Angela broke my train of thought by telling me she wanted to walk around so she could see if I was physically injured. So I walked in circles bent over did cartwheels and a whole bunch of other junk.

Finally she told me she was going to go into my mind and see what the damage was, with my permission of course. So I gave her permission and she entered for a good five minutes, during those minutes I could hear everyone talking from down the hall. She left my mind and was getting ready to tell me what was damaged when the door burst open and I saw three figures dart in, one was faster than the rest and she reached me first. Quickly Ayra pulled me and gave me a hug, next to reach us was Murtagh who snatched me away and crushed me with a bear hug. And the last figure to reach me was Eragon, who gave Murtagh an evil look before he took me from him and before he hugged me he looked into my eyes and I shivered at the piercing stare. Than he hugged me just as hard as Murtagh but I was surprised when I felt a single tear land on my face. Eragon slowly entered my mind and he was extremely cautious and he whispered I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you before he withdrew. After that I was staggered by his words, but I decided I would look into it later. Looking over at the door I saw Brom walking over and he was halfway over here so I ran over and gave him a hug. He was like a fatherly figure to me and I don't know what I would do without him. Releasing him I noticed the others were talking to Angela questioning why I couldn't talk and she replied with patience I'll tell all of you when she has finished her hello's.

Walking slowly and wincing because of the protest my muscles were going through from them not being used I entered the hallway where I saw to huge sets of scales. One a Sapphire blue and the other a deep dark purple. Opening my mind to Saphira as well I said hello walked over to her and gave her neck from where I could reach a quick hug. Than I turned to a waiting Midnight and I burst into tars and ran as fast as I could to her and gave her a huge hug. I sat there for an hour crying and exclaiming sorry over and over again to her. Halfway into that hour she had started to cry to which surprised me greatly but I didn't care. I was too sad but happy at the same time to be back with my other half.

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed what happened it was heart touching to me and I know this chapter was also kind of crappy in the grammar and the format of the writing, I feel like my writing skills are a little rusty. O well next chapter we will find out what is wrong with Max! Why can't she speak, why can't she move around a lot without hurting, how long was she in a coma find out in the next installment of Avatar the Last Air bender! Crap wrong fandom o well have a great day doods!**

**-Abby7441 who is super glad to be back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Hey guys there is really no accuse for not updating yesterday. I could lie and say I was busy doing summer reading, or I could tell you the truth and that is that I was just not feeling what I wrote so I deleted it. Hopefully this time it will be better, well enough rambling on with the story. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own this story; if I did I would not be writing this story now would I?**

**Max POV**

When I was done saying hello to everyone I knew I had to stop putting off, so I stopped holding Midnight, and I walked slowly into the room. When I was in the middle I looked around at all my friends and I smiled, my eyes still pouring tears out, and I walked over to the couch and I sat down. And I looked over to Angela, and nodded showing that I was ready to hear what was wrong, and why I was unable to speak.

"Child, I'm very sorry and know that if I could fix what the problem was I would." I stiffened when I felt her say that and I knew something terrible was most likely coming soon. "What I found through my quick search was that the waves your brain sends out to the different muscles, and bones. The wavelength that sends things out to your vocal chords is damaged beyond repair of a magician. With enough time it might repair itself, but I nor any magician can fix it without putting mental damage in your mind" Angela said softly with tears leaking out of her eyes. What I know and most others don't is that Angela sees me as a daughter and she hates it when I'm hurt. And then it hit me I couldn't speak! Not now maybe not ever, this is horrible, not only will I not be able to tell people how I feel, I might not be able to cast spells at this point either. "I did find good news though, your last attack was so severe that it sent all of your white blood cells to repair all of the other damage that there was previously. The pain you feel during the attacks is not from the attacks itself. Your body is trying to knock you out like it just did so it can focus its energy on repairing itself so the damage you suffered from Durza's attack is fixed your mind is stable but it will still hurt until that part that he damaged your thought are properly stretched. Think of it as you pulled a muscle and weren't allowed to move it for a long time, then when it's healed it hurts until it is used enough again." Angela told us all.

I couldn't take it anymore though; I put all of my thoughts to it knowing this would hurt. But it worked, I made a sound, or more like I screamed super loud. Showing them to stop talking for a moment and to pay attention. When I finally had their attention, I walked around in circles trying to figure out hoe to do it. I put up a finger, motioning give me a minute and I darted from the room, but while I left I heard Eragon trying to protest but I ran as fast as possible, in my weakened state though I wasn't fast enough, he caught me.

"Where are you going Max, I can't let you out of my sight out of fear you might have another attack? Why are you always like this running around all the time not even dropping a single clue!"

Knowing the pain I was going to cause myself I stretched my mind into his and I quickly dismantled his barriers and slipped inside and waited for him to notice me. When he did I used my mid and sent a thought paper and pencil **(AN-Were there pencils back in this time period?)** Then I sent one more, a person running. Then I retreated to my own mind. When I finally had my barriers back up I came out of my trance and shook my head, then did I realize he was talking to me.

"Max are you ok!? I'm so sorry why didn't I just trust you it's my fault. If I hadn't followed you and questioned you, you wouldn't be in pain. It's all my fault! Why am I so stupid." Eragon continued like this for a long time, and I was getting really mad for some reason. So I focused on that energy and I let it go, but how it came out surprised both of us.

"Eragon just shut up for one freakin moment so I can concentrate ok! I mean seriously it was just one headache. Just shut the hell up ok!" And then I saw him staring in shock and I was confused for a moment when it hit me. I had just spoken, then m vision gained black spots, and I started to stumble, but Eragon noticed and he caught me but I started to cough violently, and my eyes grew wide as I continued to cough and cough and cough when I realized I couldn't breathe. I started to hit him trying to get him to understand, but the big dummy known as Eragon didn't realize it until I stopped coughing and I reached for my throat made the chocking gesture and continued to hit him until my hits got super gentle and I stopped Then I blacked out with Eragon screaming no.

**Eragon POV**

When Max fell I rushed over and caught her but she started to cough violently. I was confused did she have a cold or was she clearing her throat. Then she started to hit me really hard and I was thinking what did she want. When she stopped hitting me and made the chocking motion and she started to hit me again. When I felt her hits start to get gentler it finally clicked she couldn't breathe. Then she stopped moving, breathing, and living she was gone. "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed so loud I am sure everyone heard. The first thing I did was check for a pulse I immediately started to do CPR. But it was not working but I continued to do this for at least 5 more minutes before I heard the gasp and the rush of air entering her lungs and I saw her chest rising and falling and I smiled she was going to be ok.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter I m not just feeling it I have the basic idea of what I want to write I just can't seem to get it out either way though next chapter they are starting their journey to the elves majestic forest!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Authors Note- So I am back what's up people! I am back and I have actually decided on an update schedule from now on. I will update on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Fridays for sure. If I am up to it as well I will update on the weekends whenever. So yeah review if you want but know this reviews make me want to write more, and more often :) One question for you guys, is my story that bad that I have no reviews? Or are you guys the kind of people who just don't like reviewing. Even a good job or great story or even a smiley face is appreciated. Now that my ramblings are over on with the story! Also, this takes place 20 minutes after what happens last chapter. Also today was my first day of school so i am so sorry if this chapter is crappy as hell.**

**Max POV**

Fighting my way back to consciousness was harder than I previously thought but I did and when I won that fight I opened my eyes slowly and groaned at the familiar white ceiling, in other words the infirmary. When my other senses caught up with sight I felt someone holding my hand and I blushed not knowing who was holding it. When I was ready to make it known that I was awake I sat up, and looked around seeing Eragon sleeping and still holding my hand made me blush more but I pushed the thought aside I have to get ready, and talk to Brom and Ayra about taking the next step in my Dragon Riders training. Standing up I stretched and spread my consciousness and I asked Midnight where they were when she told me I started to walk in that direction but I stopped and turned around. I couldn't leave Eragon sitting there and sleeping there waiting for me to wake so I left him a note saying I would be back and I woke him up.

Running as fast as I could I actually literally ran into Ayra and I fell to the ground. Laughing at my clumsiness I said sorry to her and winced when the next attack came luckily it was only a small one and I just got a paper cut. Finally standing up I asked her when we would continue training and she looked amazed that I could speak. Frankly I wasn't that surprised because I had screamed at Eragon. When she told me when we arrived in the elves forest I nodded and turned to leave, but then I suddenly asked surprising myself and her, when are we leaving, and she said **(HAH I just had to use that line:P.) **whenever you think you are up to the travel since we will be riding the dragons up, it won't take long at all. Then we shall leave tomorrow, I shall also go tell Eragon and I will pack and meet you at the northern gate tomorrow at sunrise. Walking away I traveled back to the infirmary, and I heard Eragon calling me and then he stopped and I smiled that I had forethought to leave the note and I entered the medical bay.

With a rush of air leaving me momentarily when the force of his hug drove it out of my lungs. And I was surprised, when I heard him saying, "I am so sorry! I thought that I had lost you this time, I thought you were going to die and it was all my fault if only I could have made the connection sooner I could have helped you. And you wouldn't have blac-" Tired of Eragon's Rambling I pushed out of his hug and I opened my wings hovered a few feet off the ground and I kissed him. Then I landed pulled in my wings and I ran away when I saw his eyes wide. Quickly writing a note I sent it to him with my magic explaining we were leaving here tomorrow and for him to pack everything I ran to my room and packed anything and I pretended to sleep, just in time to, because Eragon walked in to my room. Peeking through my eyelids I saw him look down at me and he bent down, and he kissed me on my forehead, then he walked to his room. Quickly sitting up I pushed a hand to my forehead where he kissed me and I smiled. The dummy finally showed some emotion towards me other than friendship. But I had a feeling we would be awkward around each other for a while, along as it was rewarded with us being together one day. Laying down I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**5:30 am 30 mins to sunrise**

**Max POV**

Waiting for everyone to gather at the gate I found a hidden garden and me and Midnight went over to it. I was amazed at all the sights, I did not want to leave it and I forgot what I was doing. Wandering around for who knows how long I screamed when some dragged me out I was kicking and screaming and fighting as hard as possible. I wanted to go back to the garden so much, but I couldn't get away from the person who was carrying me away from the place I wanted to go. When it was no longer in sight I gave up the fight and let them carry me to wherever they were taking me. When they put me down I could think straight once again looking around I saw the sun high in the sky and the person who had carried me was Eragon. When I saw him I blushed and turning to Midnight I asked how long was I gone?

_"Three hours and 30 minutes, they rescued me from there before you thinking you would be easier, you weren't."_

"Hah I was tougher than you that's hilarious!" I said and I laughed out loud getting weird looks from everyone. When I was done I asked "Are we going to go?" And then I climbed on Midnight's back and I was extremely surprised when Eragon climbed on behind me while the others climbed on Saphira. Looking in confusion he told me it was so they could decide on how we are getting there for the most part. Turning around I blushed and I cringed when he asked "Why did you kiss me yesterday Max?"

"I kissed you yesterday Eragon because I love you" I said as quickly as possible. Please ask me about it further later Eragon but not right now my head hurts. And then I retreated into my head leaving him, to think by himself. And an hour later I fell asleep.

**Unknown POV**

Watching Max ignore Eragon we knew that is not allowed so tapping into our magic stores we caused a spell that would make her fall asleep. And smiled when 5 minutes later she leaned back into him and fell asleep. We were further delighted when Eragon wrapped his arms around her and whispered I love you to Max. Than he to went to sleep from exhaustion. Visiting Max's dream world we showed her where the red egg was and told her to get it later. When we talked to her later then we retreated back to our island and watched the events unfold slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note-Hey guys I am finally back! What ever you do please do not come after me with pitchforks and torches I have a good reason for not being here for what... a month now... I think. My life since I posted the last chapter has gone like this. I wake up at 6:30, I get ready to go to school and I get on the bus an hour later. Then I go to all of my advanced classes, and get literally bout 10 pounds of homework (maybe not that much but still) then on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have martial arts. When I get home, I veg out a little because I'm so stressed from school. Then I eat dinner than I do my homework take a shower. And go to bed. That is what my life has been like pretty much so yah. If you don't like my excuse that is your problem not mine. Anyway, my thanks to Bladedninja and TheOriginalADHDKid. You guys are the only reason I even made the time to write this at 10:00 o'clock in the morning or I would be catching up on sleep I lost last night from watching Insidious and Evil Dead. So yah sorry if the chapters crappy, don't hate me if I don't upload often, and review or favorite or follow if you enjoy this chapter.**

**Max POV**

Waking up all I saw were huge trees all around me, they had to be at least 200 feet tall, and that was the smallest one I saw. Feeling rather than seeing a fire I sat up and was preparing to get up when I saw a pair of human arms holding me around my waist. Looking over my shoulder I saw Eragon sleeping right behind me with his arms wrapped around me. Shaking my head in disbelief I pulled his arms off of me regretting it because I was super cold. Once more I surveyed the camp and saw Midnight's saddle and bags on the ground 10 feet away. So getting up I walked over as quietly as possible not wanting anyone to wake up. Going through the bags I found my sweatshirt and threw it over my head, pulling the hood up I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Eragon was shivering so I grabbed my spare blanket and put it over him. Stretching the kinks out of my shoulders, I reached down and got my paper and quill, and wrote I was going flying for a while be back soon. And I set it down next to Broms sleeping figure, going back to my saddlebags I got my smallest knife and put slits down the back of my sweatshirt. And I slipped my wings out and stretched them out for the first time in what felt like years but had only been like a month. My once beautiful wings were no longer what they used to be, Once they were tan and white with brown specks and thirteen feet long, but know they pretty much tan with red blood stained into them because I was never able to clean them very well, and from not using them they became very weak and I am pretty sure they shrank about a foot or two. Deciding the best way to strengthen them was to do 10 power strokes up and land as well as I can. So I put them to their most upright position and flapped down as hard as possible which caused me to get off the ground one inch. Bringing them up faster than I thought possible, I brought them down even harder causing me to shoot five feet into the air laughing with delight I just decided to keep going up until I was to tired or I couldn't breathe from the air not having enough oxygen. Power stroke after power stroke I was getting really high, I was up higher than the tallest tree and still climbing. Until I had another attack that is, and it wasn't good for me, considering I had to be a thousand feet in to the atmosphere. What happened though scared me the most. My left wing had been broken and the right one was sprained and I was quickly losing altitude. Snapping them open despite the pain I slowed but I was still dropping like a rock so I angled my body like a skydiver, slowing myself further. Opening my mind and to everyone and screaming help hoping they would wake up I heard their startled cries and the look of horror on there faces when they saw that I was falling with really no control on my descent. Screaming at them to do something, but just seeing them just stand their watching me caused me to do something I haven't done in a while I called upon my magic and in the Ancient Language as calmly as possible I said 'Cushion fall' and pointed below me. And I laughed in delight when I saw the air itself form a cushion and when I felt it pushing me up to slow the fall. When I landed I curled up into a ball and covered my face with my hands and sat that way for longer than I should have when I knew we had to reach the elves. Despite the knowledge though I just didn't want to come out of my shell.

I wasn't that surprised when I felt someone pick me up pit me on Midnight (I could tell it was her from the amount of concern that wafted from her when we touched.) And wasn't surprised when I felt them strap me up by tying rope around me to keep me in place. I was surprised though when Eragon got on behind me and pulled me into him and hugged me while he just kept repeating "It's ok Max. Everything will be ok, were almost to the capitol, it's only two hours away while flying. And maybe the elves will know how to break your curse."

Deciding it was time to come out of my shell I uncurled slowly and said "Maybe I don't want it broken; maybe I just wanna stay crippled while I don't have to face reality."

Eragon replied with "O Max don't speak like that of course you want this fixed, than you'll be able to fly by yourself without the worry of your wings breaking mid-flight."

And this is where I broke the tears that I had been holding back for what looked like hours finally came, and they weren't the good kind, it was the icky kind when you hiccup and of boogers coming out of your nose because it's running so much. Turning around on Midnight I put my head into Eragon's shoulder and said "It was so scary I thought I was going to die, a freaks most horrifying way to die, the way that made them a freak, and for me that's flying and then falling to your death." I cried into his shoulder, and he didn't say anything other than assuring me that I am not a freak I am just different and different could be what we needed to defeat the evil king and that made me smile.

** Awwwwww Max and Eragon are just so cute in my opinion, but that's me. Anyway review if you liked favorite if this is one of your favorite stories, or follow if you wish to know when I post a new chapter….. Whenever that may be :) Byyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeee Dooooooooods! Sorry if the chapter was short I am not using my laptop, I forgot it at home. I am using my dad's pc and I don't know how many words this is so yah. Bye.**

**-Abby7441**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- Hey guys! I am back and hoping I am ready to write….. so tell me if it is good or not, or if you want me to continue the story. I have it all mapped out but I just don't have the time to write and this story just isn't getting reviews or anything and I can't tell if the stories going well or not. So PLEASE leave a review, tell me what you guys want. Me to continue or for me to stop. Change my style do more POV's, whatever and I'll try to include all ideas that are brought in. If I get 5 reviews saying you want this story to continue, and just for fun if you put #Marathon I will do a marathon of writing, which means I will post 4 chapters on one day. I know that is not much but considering each chapter I write is always at least 2000 words and I am writing on minimum amount of sleep plus writers block, this is a lot for me. Hope you guys understand, if you don't this is fine. Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY!**

** Ps: sorry about the long author note guyz I seriously hate writing these long things.**

**Max POV**

Today is the day I tell myself, the day that I finally meet the morning sage, the cripple who is whole, and later known to us as Oromis and Glaedr. Stretching and casting my eyes about I see a tray on the floor that has food and two pairs of clothes on it. Quickly eating the food I inspect the clothes better and find that these were made just for me, and they were a little different which made me happy. If I am a freak at least let me show that I am different. After putting them on quickly I pull my hair up in a pony and that's when I notice they made slits in the back of my outfit so my wings would be comfortable, so I reach back and slowly use my hands and guide my mending wings through the back of my outfit when I take stock of what I look like now. I am wearing a black leotard but it is made of the same material the elves wear. It stops about mid-arm and a little lower than my knees. My blondish hair pulled back adding some color to the whole outfit. Once more reaching back to my wings I unravel the bandages on my wings and stretch them as well, and I was amazed at what the elven spellcasters did for them. They were still mending yes but they were able to be bent and moved without pain, the only difference now is that my wings were completely blood red with black tips. I smiled into my mirror I looked totally badass and I looked like a rider as well. Turning to midnight I woke her up and since we still ha an hour before we were supposed to be at Eragon's tree to meet our mentor, who ever he may be. We went for a flight around all of Ellesmerara and we talked the whole trip, laughing at everything, and then she told me we had to be heading back or we would be late so we did. And when we reached the base of his tree we were still the first ones here when I heard Eragon scream in pain.

Launching off of midnight I sprinted up the stairs while I sent my mind out and entered his and I fought off the curse, as well as I could, but he still felt the pain, he felt the blows rebounding from the shield I cast, and he was whimpering from the pain I was feeling since he could feel it from inside my mind where he was taking shelter in. When I opened the door of his house though I ran over and comforted him through the whole thing. "Shhhhh Eragon it's going to be alright, I am here and so is Saphira and Midnight we won't let anybody hurt you, I promise." Inwardly I was thinking stupid, stupid, stupid, Max Don't promise anything you can't keep. We stayed like that for ten minutes until the curse faded away and I drew my mid back. My brain was all ready damaged his however wasn't and I was going to fight for it to remain that way until my dying breath. Letting go of him I pulled him out of my mind and I put him back into his own.

"Why Max," he croaked. " You're already so hurt and you just took on even more to protect me."

"I've told you why once Eragon and I will tell you this once more, I like you, I may even love you, but we don't have the time like other people we have a duty to protect this world. Eragon I will protect you with my dying breath but I will also do that for this world as well." I finish looking him in the eye, and speaking in the Ancient Language. His eyes opened in shock but he nodded and he stood up and he tan helped me up. And he walked over to Saphira to talk with her while I walked out leaving him to get ready, when he ran up to me, grabbed my hand, spun me around and he hugged me, pulled back put his hands around my face, stared me in the eyes and he kissed me. It lasted like that for 10 seconds before he pulled away kissed me on the nose.

Than he told me, " I love you to Max." he went inside to get ready

10 minutes later he was done getting ready, so we walked down the stairs, talking with our dragons and we followed Ayra and her mother through the forest to a large clearing. Discussing with Midnight why we would be in such a large clearing, I could have sworn I saw something golden flash in the sky, and disappear just as quickly as I thought I saw it. Then the queen of the elves surprised me when she asked me to take an oath in the Ancient Language to not tell anyone what we were about to see, we could though if her or Ayra gave permission to do so. Surprising everyone greatly I spoke first swearing myself to this promise ' I swear to not divulge anything I see in this clearing unless I am given permission from the queen or Ayra.' A very loud bang of thunder resounded through the clearing. Everyone else swore but no one else got a thunder afterwards. Calling you may reveal yourself to no one in particular I gasped at the small speck in the air that was quickly descending. Seeing what it was before everyone else I had tears coming out of my eyes in joy, turning to Eragon I said, "We are no longer the only good riders Eragon." Gasping he looked up and a minute later he was just as ecstatic as me. As soon as the dragon landed I noticed the dragon was missing a leg, and something about the riders aura was off, like he was crippled, when it hit me, he was the Cripple who is Whole. Quickly doing the elves greeting I spoke in the Ancient Language, 'it is nice to see you again, Morning Sage, I was wondering when I would meet you in person.'

At that he smiled, and replied in English please no need to be so formal, call me Oromis, and this is my partner Glader. Nice to see you then Oromis and Glader, I reply. Then it hit me, we now had three dragons, we could reforge my blades and I could be healed, and a bonus was that the full moon was in two nights. Two more nights until I can be healed and be helpful in the war.

**Time skip 2 nights later, an hour till the full moon is at its peak.**

**Unknown POV**

Watching Max run around making sure everything was ready for the reforging of her blades we smiled. Nothing makes us happier when things go according to plan and we do not need to interfere. We watched as she had Midnight to the direct north of her Glader to the West and Saphira to the East. She had Ayra to her right arm and Eragon to her left, each with pure silver knives. And then the moon was in position. Saying go she didn't even wince when they sliced each arm open and she put the blood on each blade. Then turning to her friends and her own dragon she nodded and the high concentrated flames of dragons rushed at her. One a deep purple another a golden and the last blue swirled around her burning her, hurting her, and cleansing her. Then the dragons stopped and she and her blades rose into the air, the flames almost consumed her and her blades but that was what was needed. The moon flashed a deep onyx black and the eerie light from the moon shown down on to her and her blades and a great light emitted from her to the blades and the blades repaired themselves. The last thing that happened before she fell, she reached for the blades fell unconscious and a great strike of lightning from the heavens stuck her blades and charged them with an unknown power.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note- Hey guys I am back…..for a day, dodges pitchforks, torches, and other various dangerous items. I am sooooooo sorry for the wait, but as I said before and I will say again now I do not have the time to write because I am trying my best in school to keep my straight A's….So yeah my first major break when I will either update everyday or every other day is I think, November 28, through December 2****nd****, so yeah a five day break. In other news I have had two suggestions for the marathon and reviewing for it on this chapter is your last chance to make it happen, some other things I forgot to mention you can only #marathon once per account so the two who have reviewed MaximumRide18 and hotwerewolveslove you cannot, put anymore votes to the marathon, but if you want you can still put # marathons if you review they will not count though. Plus you to get a great big thanks for reviewing, and MaximumRide 18 I do realize Gladr name is spelled this way but my laptop (Mac) loves to change how I spell things and I did not realize what it did until you reviewed that. You guys putting up helpful suggestions like that not only makes me happy, but you will make others happy because I will actually spell things right! :) Any who enough rambling you guys have waited long eno-…I almost forgot I just finished House of Hades and I am holding back my tears right now a WHOLE nother year for the next book I'll die before then. You hear me! If Rick Riordan is reading this ( which I very much doubt) Hurry up and finish blood of Olympus I need to read it! K guys I am really done this time on with the story. Also sorry if Max becomes Mary sueish I believe is what the term is called, either way deal with it my story my rules got it!?**

**Max POV**

**3 days after the full moon transformation**

Waking up as if from a deep slumber I was annoyed my neck hurt really badly and no matter how many times I rolled it I could not work out the kinks. Opening my eyes I gasped at what I saw, I was not in my room I was outside exactly where we went to repair my swords. When the thought crossed my mind, I quickly unsheathed them and I gasped, not only were they perfectly repaired they were now a work of art, the black was no longer a single bold color, where they were destroyed there were silver marks that looked suspiciously like veins were there and they shined brighter than any full-moon almost as if they took the moons light and stored it away. Knowing I had to get up and start my day, I sheathed my blades and I stood and banged my head off of something. Looking around I saw the remains of the magic that had changed me and apparently it had also been protecting me until I woke. Shrugging off that weirdness, I unsheathed Letta and cut through the spell as it was nothing. After storing her away safely did I stretch and notice the difference, I could not feel my wings, reaching back I tried to stroke my feathers and gasped when I felt only skin with the smallest of scars when I remembered one of the dreams I had while I was out.

**Max's dream while healing and changing.**

Looking around I found myself in a room completely made of rock and their was a reddish tint seeping in the room, on an alcove in the room were lots of gem like objects that seemed to absorb the light I the room, when I heard a snort from across the room and saw Lydia, strangely her sister, Luna, was no where in sight. Hello Lydia, how are you, Where's Luna, Did something happen to her, re you to fighting?

"_Max,"_ Lydia said with a sigh.

"Yes Lydia," I asked with an innocent smile, HA me innocent.

"_Shut-up, but to answer your questions nothing is wrong besides for the fact after she healed you she is very weak at the moment and is very tired so I left her behind for this journey." _She said.

"O so it is my fault, tell her I am grateful for what she did." I tell Lydia completely sincere the dragon that looked like a moon is the being that healed me and kept me from dying.

"_She already knows how you feel but I will tell her anyway." _Lydia said gently. "_But max your greatest challenges are coming, and great changes are on there way as well, but with great change comes with great sacrifice. Such as you willingly coming here to change this lands fate for the better but, you gave up your own memories, which you will regain when the evil king is toppled. Also when you wake up call upon Islanzadi, Oromis and Gladr, on a new moon and call upon the sprit of the moon, but before that ask Gladr about the dragons gods and their legends, then you will understand what puzzles you most, about why we chose you. _Lydia said while she slowly faded away and I was plunged back into the darkness.

**Max POV back to normal.**

I was stunned, Luna went above and beyond of what I asked for, yes I always wanted my wings to be taking away but I never in my wildest dreams thought it could actually happen. I was normal, well as normal as a human could be in an elven city, filled with elves, magic and currently had three dragons residing within it. But yet I still felt something was off, but pushing away my instincts, I walked from the clearing to my tree room where I knew my bestest friend would be waiting. Running faster than I thought possible I reached my home, and I pounded up the stairs most likely waking up Midnight considering my internal clock said it was 5 am. Shoving open the door I was shocked at what I saw, actually I wasn't I was touched by the gesture though. Saphira was sleeping on the ground near my bed while Eragon was actually sleeping in my bed but he looked like he had been sitting up against the headboard apparently waiting for me to come back but he fell asleep after a period of time, and Midnight was fast-asleep in her dragon bed. Knowing from what I saw through Midnight's memories they stayed up completely, and only just recently fell asleep, they have been waiting for me to come back form my slumber. Smiling at the irony that if they would have been able to stay awake for one more hour it would have worked. Walking quietly over to my bureau, I picked up my hairbrush and I brushed out my hair than I looked into the mirror and my tranquil awakening was disturbed, luckily though I covered my mouth before I screamed so I completely muffled the sound. My hair was still the same color but it was longer and straighter than its ever been, my skin which usually is good with acne but recently I was having a rough patch, it was completely gone, and in it's place was soft satiny skin. But the three biggest changes were, first of all my aura in general seemed more powerful than ever and it could have been my imagination but I could have sworn I was giving off a soft faint silvery glow, second of all my ears which were rounded were now pointed like an elves, and thirdly was my eyes which was usually brown and normal they now were slanted like a cats, were shaped like almonds, and they were now a bright pine green, with silver lines that looked like veins once again. As though my eyes tried to look exactly like my blades but changed color against there will. I was no longer the Maximum Ride I used to be, I was now an improved stronger almost perfect and flawless and I hated it with all of my guts.

** OOOOOOoh what happened to Max, How long will it take me to update, when will Max do as Lydia told her, Why does she want Max t as Gladr about the dragon gods and legends and will I finally get the help I need. Find out in the next installment The Blood of Olympus! Sorry couldn't help it, I am still obsessed with the heroes of Olympus, and I need some serious help, o welllllllll. Rate Review Favorite Follow do whatever you feel like doing. PEACE OUT PEEPS**

**-The writer who needs serious help Abby7441 : )**


End file.
